The Delinquents SYOC closed
by Oreh Keats
Summary: Principle Jacobs has become reassigned to a new school and it's the worst school in the state, and his mission is to change that, or he'll be out of the job. Alcoholic teachers, pyromaniac students and teen pregnancies are just a few things standing in his way, but a play and a glee club are his only tools against them. Limited spots. syoc.
1. Chapter 1

Principle Jacobs sat with his head bowed his head submissively in front of the super intendant. Miss Fallon had been contacted by several parents about Jacobs's recent behaviour, particularly Mr Steele, Savannah's father and heavy donator to the school district.

"I have not heard good news Jacobs. You were planning to have RENT as school musical, which is not at all apropreaite for this school, and you just managed to piss off the daughter of our districts most wealthy donators."

"I know, but –"

"But nothing Jacobs, this is the second time I have had to talk to you like this. You're fired."

Jacob's snapped his head up. "No you can't. I'd have to move to another state to get another job as a principle. I can't put my family through a move. Helen please!" He begged, his knees on the floor.

She looked at him full of pity. She knew his family and they shouldn't have to go through the stress moving would induce. She'd known him for over a decade, and she thought that decade was worth something.

"You get one more chance."

Jacobs sighed and smiled in relief and opened his mouth to speak, but Helen put up her hand to silence him. "You will of course be posted somewhere else, but this is your last chance … at this new post I encourage you and your loose goose tactics. I –"

"Sorry but where am I being moved too?"

Helen paused for a moment, her mind skimming through the schools in her district that could use a new principle, and the perfect one for Jacobs popped into her head. "Stonehaven."

Jacob's smiled dropped, and he got up from his knees and sat back in his chair. "Stonehaven is one of the most delinquent and poor standard schools in the country. I don't deserve to be there."

"Well Jacobs it's your only option … As I was saying I think, since you seem to crave to be creative. I want you to renew the arts at that school. Creativity often helps relieve stress and improves behaviour and lord knows that school needs behaviour. I am going to give you completely free rein about this, but nothing so … risky that I can't ignore it, okay?"

Principle Jacobs sat there slightly stunned, because that arrangement seemed perfect. He had a thought that being at Stonehaven would be terrible, but perhaps he was wrong. "… Okay." He answered, slowly.

Helen pointed towards the door, a message for him to leave. Jacobs got up to leave feeling excited, but just before he reached the door Helen called his name. "Yeah?" He asked.

"If you don't have a success in doing this, then you are fired for real."

Jacobs nodded slowly before walking out.

* * *

**If you don't fill it out properly than unfortunately your character doesn't get in.**

* * *

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Portrayer:

Personality (Detailed):

Bio (Detailed):

Skills:

Flaws:

Clothing Style:

Famliy:

Virgin:

Dreams:

Fears:

Types of people they'd date:

Audition Song (3):

Favourite Artists (5):

Least Favourite Artists (5):

Storylines:

Anything Else:


	2. First Day

**I have accepted two characters, and there are still a few spots open.**

* * *

As Principle Jacobs walked into the halls of Stonehaven, he couldn't help put hold his briefcase a little tighter and avoid eye contact with the students in the hall. As they eyed him Jacobs felt as though he was a large juice steak and that these students were hungry. He looked at his watch partly as an excuse to look anywhere else and to genuinely see what the time was, because he was surprised to see so many students at school this early.

Two lefts and a right later he was in front of the door with the word Principle hanging crookedly from it, with graffiti plastered around it. His eyes couldn't help, but be drawn to a particular piece, not for its offensiveness, but for the spelling error.

_Lik mi Dik_

"Disgusting isn't it?" a voice asked.

Principle Jacobs looked over his shoulder to see a woman in her forties dressed in clothes that were from the forties. The shoulder pads of her dark dress looked as though she could poke a person's eye out and her pink horn-rimmed glasses would finish the job.

"Disgusting is a strong word. I find it sad."

The woman scoffed, as walked closer to Jacobs. "That's sweet to think, but your opinion will quickly change." She held out her hand and Jacobs slowly took it. "I'm Miss Lynn, but you can call me Hel."

Jacobs frowned for a moment. "Your name is Hel Lynn?" He asked, distracted that both of her name combined sounded like one name.

"Yes. Hel comes from my German ancestry or wasn't my brown hair a big enough clue." She answered.

Jacobs smiled a tight smile before dropping her hand. "I'm Principle –"

"Emmett Jacobs. I know, I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, Yes. See once I found out that I wasn't going to be promoted to principle, because they'd found someone else. I immediately wanted to know who you were." She answered, with a tight smile and slightly bulging eyes.

"Oh … um I'm sorry."

Miss Lynn's expression turned softer. "Think nothing of it. All that occurred was a slight issue with my landlord and credit card company, because I had spent money I didn't technically have, but thought I was going to get, because I was the most obvious candidate for the job, that – you – know – have. No big deal." She said rather calmly, but her expression looked pained and her brown eyes were like daggers that were piercing Principle Jacobs soul.

He stood their slightly stunned, unsure what do, when a deep voice suddenly cut through the tense situation.

"Hel he only just got here. Can you give him an hour before you start scaring the shit out of him?"

The owner of that voice was Mr Johnny Frank, who stood over six feet tall next to Miss Lynn, and he spun her toward the direction he came from, leaving him and Principle Jacobs alone. He had dark hair and tan skin, with stubble and bright blue eyes. "Holy crap you are god looking – I mean good looking." Jacobs blurted out.

"Thank you. So your assistant Kiki, said you wanted to see me." He said, dryly.

Principle Jacobs quickly smelt alcohol on Mr Frank's breath, and he wanted to comment on it, but not out here. "Yes I did and let's have a discussion about it in my office."

He reached into his pocket for his keys, but Mr Frank reached forward and turned the handle and opened the door. "There's no lock. Every time this door gets a new one, someone either breaks it or steals it."

"Kids steal locks here?"

"Kids steal everything here. Now come on we only have a bit before roll call." He answered, and ushered Jacobs into the room, and sat in the foldable chair in front of Jacob's carved and graphitised desk.

Principle Jacobs frowned as he shut the door. He looked at his office, what wasn't graphitised was bare and bland and he looked at his bookshelf, which had one shelf snapped in half. He shook his head and sat on his foldable seat.

"I wanted to see you, because after I read your file I became aware of your background as a musician."

Mr Frank rolled his eyes, and huffed angrily. "You should have also read from that file, was that it was nearly twenty years ago I did all of that."

"You're a music teacher, though?"

"Oh yeah, but I don't actually do anything. I just let them do what they want, as long as they don't annoy me or steal shit."

Principle Jacobs was heavily disappointed by the man in front of him. Johnny Frank was a well-rounded musician who had performed in a number of rock, jazz, soul and country bands, and had even toured as a guitarist with David Bowie. Now he sat in front of him, drunk, lazy and washed up.

"What happened to you?"

Mr Frank's eyes glazed over as his mind went back sixteen years ago.

* * *

_A younger Johnny Frank opened the door to his apartment. He had his guitar case in his hand and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder._

"_Hey babe I'm back from the tour." He shut the door, and frowned after hearing no reply._

"_Marie?" he walked into the living room to see that most of the furniture was gone. _

_Johnny would have thought that there place was broken into if it weren't for the fact that a small coffee table sat in the middle of the room with a note and her engagement ring. He picked it up and read it, and only three things stood out for him._

_I love you, but I don't love who you've become._

_If you love me don't look for me_

_12-09-1996_

_She'd left him three days ago._

* * *

"Life."

"Well that's going to change, because I am assigning you to run and start a glee club. I will help you of course."

Mr. Frank proceeded to chuckle. "I'm not doing that."

"This isn't a request. You are doing it." He said, holding his ground.

"You know what you can talk to my union rep."

"I'll call –"

The door opened with a creak and showed a pale girl with dark hair and brown eyes, who looked seventeen.

"Logan?"

"Hi dad."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes and a son. We're twins. I'm the prettier one, obviously."

"Logan what are you doing here."

"I'm going to school here now. I don't want to be at a school that didn't appreciate who you are, so I'm gonna go here."

"You need permission from a parent, and I'm not giving it."

"Mom already did. She's parking the car as we speak."

"She's here?"

Principle Jacobs stood up and told Logan to stay here while he tried to convince her mother how wrong she was. He asked Mr Frank to stay with her and he obliged, but not because Jacob's asked, but because the more he looked at her the more familiar she looked to him, but he knew he'd never met her before.

"I'm Logan." She introduced, before offering her hand to him.

He accepted her hand and shook it. He noticed that she had a firm grip. "Mr Frank. I teach music."

"That's one of the classes I'll be taking."

"You sure you'll be going here. He seemed very –"

The opened with a sullen faced Jacobs, who held the door open for his wife. When Mr. Frank looked over his shoulder to the door, his whole world exploded.

"Mr Frank this is my wife, Marie." Principle Jacobs introduced.

Marie stood there stunned, as Mr. Frank jumped to his feet. He was stunned to see her, and it took him a while to realize, that his wimpy ass-clench boss was her husband. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it, but offering her hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, with a smile, but there was an underlining tone, that said 'go along with it or else'.

He was tempted to not go with it, but if he wanted to talk to her on her good side, he'd have to. He grabbed her hand and put on a smile. "It's a pleasure."

"Mom did you get him to change his mind?" Logan asked, bursting the bubble that both Marie and Mr. Frank were in.

"Yes she did, but don't always think that'll work." Jacobs answered, for his wife.

"Sweet now I can join the glee club."

"Actually Logan I've been trying to convince Mr Frank here to –"

"I'll do it." Mr Frank interrupted.

His interruption surprised both Jacobs and Marie both for different reasons, but Jacobs was glad none the less.

"Great. You'll need at least –"

"I already know how many I need for the club. I can easily get three or four, but the rest will be harder to get, but I'll get them."

"Can I help?" Logan asked.

"Emmett, why don't you take Logan to get her schedule? I'll be here when you get back."

Principle Jacobs looked at her confused, but nodded. "Come on Logan. The bells about to go for roll call, and if you want to be in school today we better hurry."

Logan sighed before getting up and walking to the door, before she reached it however. She offered her hand to Mr Frank. "It was nice meeting you."

He grabbed and smiled. "You too, kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm almost eighteen."

"Come on Logan." Marie urged.

Logan let go of his hand and walked out with her dad, but not before telling her mom goodbye. Marie shut the door behind them, and then looked at Mr. Frank angrily.

"You look great." He piped.

She barged his shoulder and stood by the desk. "And you look drunk."

He took a step towards her. "Whoa! Where's all this hostility coming from."

"This hostility is from the fact, that my daughter probably could smell the booze coming off of you."

"Your right, but I wasn't really expecting to meet the daughter of my ex - oh and congrats on having twins by the way." He congratulated, with cynicism dripping from his voice. "Where's your boy?"

She looked away from him and crossed her arms. "Nolan goes to Armstrong's school for boys on scholarship."

Mr. Frank whistled, impressed. "He must be one smart cookie."

Marie's hard expression cracked a smile. "He is."

The bell rang, and after it ended, an awkward silence passed between them, as Marie could see, that Mr Frank had a question, and she was afraid of what it was.

"Um, Marie?"

"Yes John."

"Can we talk again?"

Marie couldn't help, but sigh in relief, and nodded her head. Mr. Frank smiled at her before walking out of the office.

* * *

**In case you were wondering what some of the characters looked like.**

**Principle Jacobs - Jon Cryer**

**Mr Frank - Dylan McDermott**

**Miss Lynn - Molly Shannon**

**Logan - Crystal Reed**

**Marie - Julia Roberts**


End file.
